


He Keeps Me Warm

by neighborhoodninja



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodninja/pseuds/neighborhoodninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan Lochte, do you take Michael Phelps to be your lawful wedded husband, your partner in life, and your one true love?" The priest asks, and Ryan nods, taking Michael's hand.</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"Michael Phelps, do you take Ryan Lochte to be your lawful wedded husband, your partner in life, and your one true love?"</p>
<p>Michael feels his voice stop up, and he's afraid that he's never going to get the words out.</p>
<p>But he does, in the end, looking into Ryan's eyes.</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty smut and fluffy fluff. Corny!Ryan.

Michael walks down the aisle, feeling like he's about to pass out, self-combust, and cry all at once.

He grips tightly onto Bob's arm, waves of nausea and excitement passing through him. Bob smiles and pats Michael's forearm. He's playing the honorary role of the father, there to hypothetically "give Michael away." It had taken a lot of convincing and bribery from both Michael and Ryan, but finally Bob had relented, promising to make it as traditional as possible.

"You got this, kid." Bob whispers in his ear, and Michael can only swallow and nod his head mechanically, raising his eyes to see Ryan waiting for him at the alter.

It really does feel like a dream, like out of that cheesy scene in Twilight, Michael doesn't care how cliché he is. Because seeing Ryan's smile, that signature grin of pure joy tinged with mischief and a twinkle in his eye, makes the butterflies gather in Michael's stomach and his head inflate like a balloon. Ryan comes forward and takes Michael's arm, winking at Bob, who just rolls his eyes and shoos them toward the priest.

Michael suddenly senses everything more acutely: the slight ghost of Ryan's breath in the air, the subtle scent of his cologne that Michael knows so well, the glint of his hair in the afternoon light. Michael glances over at him, almost awestruck, and it really hits him just how gorgeous Ryan is.

Ryan looks right back at him with those sky blue eyes and grins.

Michael knows that the first half of the priest's speech goes right over their heads. They're too busy staring at each other, then looking hurriedly away, then looking back at each other again.

"We are gathered together this beautiful day to witness the exchange of vows of everlasting love, through the wedded ceremony of Ryan Steven Lochte and Michael Fred Phelps."

It's only when the "I do"s roll around that Michael feels like his chest is going to explode.

"Ryan Lochte, do you take Michael Phelps to be your lawful wedded husband, your partner in life, and your one true love?" The priest asks, and Ryan nods, taking Michael's hand.

"I do."

"Michael Phelps, do you take Ryan Lochte to be your lawful wedded husband, your partner in life, and your one true love?"

Michael feels his voice stop up, and he's afraid that he's never going to get the words out.

But he does, in the end, looking into Ryan's eyes.

"I do."

The priest, looking relieved, smiles and pressed his hands together.

"You may kiss."

Ryan meets his eyes, smiling from ear to ear, and Michael's surprised to see that they're a little watery. He wraps an arm around Ryan's neck, touching their foreheads together.

"I love you, MP." Ryan breathes, his lips just brushing over Michael's.

"I love you too, Ry." 

Ryan smiles, then brings one hand to Michael's waist and the other to his cheek and kisses him, and Michael swears to Gawd right then that it was the most incredible kiss that he has ever had, will ever have.

It's when Ryan dips him backward and keeps kissing that Michael laughs, running a hand over Ryan's cheek and wiping away the slight dampness on it.

"I love you, Ry. I love you."

 

 

 

The party afterward was to be remembered forever, in some humiliating aspects that would always remain painfully ingrained in Michael's mind.

"Well, if it isn't the blushing bride!" Aaron says, coming up to Michael and throwing his arms around his friend. "Finally. You wouldn't believe how long we've been waiting for this to happen."

"We?" Michael raises an eyebrow, looking around for Ryan, who was busy "entertaining" at the bar. "Who's we?"

Suddenly, Nathan, Cullen, and Conor appear out of thin air, laughing their heads off for some idiotic reason. They seem to have gone on a pre-reception bar trip, or they've already reaped the benefits of free Jack Daniel's and a million single waitresses milling around. 

"Oh, good lord." Michael sighs, then yelps as he's crashed into by the three swimmers, who aren't exactly lightweights. "Somehow, I don't remember inviting you." Michael teases, even though they were the first ones along with Aaron and his family that he thought of. 

"In fact…" Michael looks over and catches Ryan's eye. He's chatting with his mother and Bob. "I don't remember inviting the TWO HUNDRED GUESTS PRESENT. MUST HAVE SLIPPED MY MIND." He says loudly in Ryan's direction, and Ryan pretends not to hear, just blows him a kiss and then dashes off to hide behind the flower arrangements.

"Oooh, first fight." Conor whispers, and Michael just grins. He feels kind of high off the hormones and pheromones and all the 'mones racing through his body, watching Ryan's muscles flex under his shirt as he raises his arm to direct a guest someplace.

Michael's mind wanders to what's going to happen after the wedding, and he blushes so hard he has to turn away. The thought is inappropriate for the occasion.

Later, Ryan insists that Michael have a bouquet and throw it, and Michael protests with all his might, but to no avail.

"C'mon, MP. Just one little bouquet." Ryan smirks as Michael eyes the small arrangement of roses with apprehension. "I told everyone to take photos."

"And they agreed to that?" 

"They did. And there's nothing you can do about it." Ryan pats his cheek. "So, throw the bouquet."

Michael takes it reluctantly, but shrinks back into Ryan as the crowd of bachelors behind him whoops and claps. "Fuck no. Hell no. Fuck no."

Ryan frowns. "MP, proper husbands don't curse on their wedding days."

Michael smirks in his face, crunching the bouquet menacingly. "Well, maybe I'm not a proper husband."

Ryan grins, shaking his head, and leans in to Michael's ear. "Well, maybe I'm not, either. But maybe I'll reward you later if you do this one little thing for me."

It's a ridiculous statement and shouldn't turn Michael on in the slightest, but he swallows hard, glaring down at the flowers. "I might just." He mutters, and Ryan whoops, turning to the gathering crowd of bachelors.

"Everyone!" He yells, in an obnoxious way that is totally unnecessary. "Mikey's gonna throw the bouquet! Get ready!"

Everyone whoops and whistles, and Michael feels himself redden as Ryan coaxes him backwards to stand on the chair. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, " He whispers furiously, but Ryan just kisses his cheek and starts counting down from five.

"Five…four…three…two…one!"

Michael tosses it behind his head blindly, trying not to enjoy himself, but he can't help smiling as he hears a scream from Cullen.

"I got it! I got it! Sweet Jesus!"

Michael hops down and promptly buries his face in Ryan's shoulder. Cullen beckons to the mob of bachelors, grinning evilly. "Photo op! Reez, dip him!"

Michael protests valiantly, but it's no use, because Ryan just swings him down in his arms and kisses him, and, well, Michael can't pretend he's not enjoying himself anymore.

 

 

 

Throughout the rest of the party, Michael gets a little tipsy, and he agrees to more of Ryan's schemes, including one of the age-old Lochte traditions. Ryan kisses his cheek as an introduction, then shoves a champagne flute into Michael's hand. "Drink from it." He tells him happily.

"What? Why?" Michael swirls the bubbly liquid around in the glass. Tempting. 

"Obviously, it's because if it's clear, then we're meant for each other. If it's foggy, we're gonna get divorced." Ryan rolls his eyes, taking the glass from Michael. "Lemme go first."

Before Michael can protest, Ryan's taking a larger-than-acceptable swig, letting out a satisfied "ahhh" at the end. "Okay, your turn." Ryan smiles, and it's their wedding day, so what the hell. Michael sighs, taking the glass from Ryan. He's actually hoping it'll come out clear.

He takes a small sip, as opposed to Ryan's monster chug, and lifts the glass away from his mouth up to the light.

Of course, it's clear as day, and Ryan whoops, slapping Michael's back and spilling the rest of the champagne onto the floor. "Oh, jeahhh! Me and my baby are good to go!"

Michael rolls his eyes, but he's smiling.

 

 

 

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight." Ryan says into the microphone, and everyone erupts into a chorus of half-drunk cheers, especially the group of idiot fellow swimmers in the corner.

For some reason, they're actually going to do that thing where every one gets up and says something nice about the bride and congratulate her on having found the love of her life. Ryan has, of course, already established that role for Michael, and he waves Debbie up encouragingly. "Debs, you got the floor."

Ryan, too, has had a bit too much champagne in the last few hours. He leans heavily on Michael's shoulder and giggles. 

"Thank you, Ryan, dear." Debbie smiles, looking over at Michael, who can't help but go over and hug her tightly. She pulls away and kisses his cheeks, twice for each one.

"First off, I'd like to thank Ryan for proposing to my beautiful son." She says, wiping the corners of her eyes. "You two were meant for each other, and ever since you met, I've just had this feeling…" Debbie trails off, her shoulders giving a little heave.

"It's okay, mom." Michael says, leading her away from the microphone as she starts to cry. "I know."

"Thank you for coming, everyone! I love you, dear!" She sobs, throwing her arms around Michael. The room bursts into applause. His sisters come up and lead her away, hurriedly supplying encouraging compliments and well-wishes for them.

Next up is Bob, who says, "Well, I hope you two are happy, because you're certainly not getting MY help on any house hunting from now on," in his usual gruff way, then mutters something about these dang kids. He goes over and gives Michael a tight hug, shakes Ryan's hand, then steps off the platform. Everyone cheers again, and Michael blushes as Ryan kisses his cheek, getting drunker as he takes more sips from the glass of champagne in his hand.

Aaron, Nathan, Cullen, and Conor are next, and Michael grimaces as they tumble onto the stage, the idiot drunks they always turn into around alcohol.

"Guys- " He hisses, but Nathan's already uprooting him from Ryan's arms and dragging him over to the mic. 

"SO, this dude…" Nathan laughs uncontrollably, and Michael squirms. "This guy is, like, my life. And he. Is. AWESOME. Go Bears." Nathan lets him go, teetering, and for some reason he starts humming I Hate This Part under his breath.

Conor's ode is also borderline intoxicated. "I remember when I met Michael in Bei…Bei…whazzat…Beijing. And he was all, 'Ya can't put a limit on anything!'" Conor slurs, patting Michael's head. "And now, look at him! So yeah!"

Michael's not exactly sure what his point is supposed to be, but he goes along with it, smiling encouragingly. Until Aaron takes over, and whoa.

"Ohhhhhkay, I've known this kid for nine whole…years! And lemme tell ya, that's gonna be nine whole days, I mean, years I'll never forget!" Aaron guffaws, and all the other swimmers join in. "Once in Beijing I walked in on him and Ryan gettin' it on all hot and bothered, and hoo boy, I'll tell ya, those two reeeeally love each other, hot dignity damn, I'll tell ya-"

"WHICH IS GREAT but I think we're done with you guys now, so you can go back to your seats." Michael hisses, herding them off the stage and ignoring Cullen's protests that he didn't get a turn.

When they're safely conked out in the corner, Michael turns back and sees Ryan sauntering up to the microphone, and he decides that he's handled enough tonight, just let him have fun this once. He sighs, walking back onto the platform. Ryan looks at him and reaches out his hand, his blue eyes lighting up, and in that moment, Michael really loves him.

"Come here, baby." Ryan says, smiling, and Michael blushes as Ryan wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him in. "So, everyone, this is my beautiful new husband, and I love him very, very much." Ryan says too loudly, and then his lips are suddenly on Michael's, and everyone's applauding them. Michael really doesn't mind, because Ryan's mouth tastes like champagne and lazy drunkenness and it's the best thing Michael's ever tasted (except for maybe that cake earlier.) He leans away and Ryan pecks his forehead before continuing and holding him closer.

"I want to say that when I saw him, I thought, eh, he's probably a nerd. And I'll never like him. Like, ever." Ryan slurs, the microphone now in his other hand.

"Oh, really. I didn't know that." Michael mutters, and everyone laughs.

"But now look at us. Six years later, and he's still a nerd. And hey, nerds are hot, right?" Ryan nuzzles into his cheek, and Michael squirms. "I love you, baby, and I'm gonna stick with you until we die." Ryan laughs. "I still can't believe we're married. I want to thank you for saying yes, baby, I love you for saying yes. And I love you for marrying me, and there's nothing I'd rather do than spend the rest of our lives together."

Michael smiles shyly, feeling the blush creep over his cheeks as the room erupts into cheers. "Thank you, Ryan. I love you, too."

"Thank _you_ , MP. " Ryan tries to go in for another kiss, wobbling, but Michael turns his face away, grinning. Suddenly, people think it's okay to start banging their forks against their glasses, and Ryan grabs the mic again. "You want me to kiss him?"

There's a huge "YES," and Ryan turns back to Michael, smiling widely. Michael's cheeks are hot, but he doesn't pull away. "MP?" Ryan whispers, and it's their wedding, so of course Michael sighs and nods.

"Yes."

Then Ryan's lips are pressed gently against his, arms going around Michael's waist, and before he knows it Michael's being dipped again, the lights shining down on him, and his eyes are closed and his arms around Ryan's neck, and all he can feel is Ryan's soft, champagne-flavored mouth against his own as the clapping and cheers of the room echo around them.

"I love you." Michael murmurs as Ryan pulls away, laughing softly as he balances Michael on his feet again.

"I love you, too."

Michael can't stop himself from smiling as Ryan takes the microphone back in his hand. Debbie is practically wailing in the background now, Ike and Steven and Michael's sisters rubbing her back.

"I love you so much, sweetheart." Ryan says, the arm around Michael holding him closer, and Michael's filled with this really warm, really good feeling everywhere inside him. 

He looks over at Ryan, and sees that his eyes are slightly hazy. 

"Ry-" Michael starts, but then Ryan's gaze becomes absolutely lecherous and he leans in dangerously close. 

"Baby, you are so gorgeous, I could just…" Ryan grins lazily. "You. Me. Later. Oh yeah." He makes a hip thrusting motion, then sways dangerously to the side. 

Michael's jaw drops, and literally every single person in the room laughs as his face reddens. "Ry-."

"While we're at it, babe, how 'bout you-"

"Okay, I think Ryan here's had a little too much to drink." Michael says into the microphone, snatching it out of Ryan's hand and plastering a smile on his face. "He's going to stop now."

"Whaz? No, no, babe, I wasn't done…" Ryan protests, but Michael drags them firmly away.

"Thank you, everyone! You can, um…" Michael looks around hurriedly for a distraction. "The DJ's taking requests! Go forth!" He says, and of course, that gets everyone ooh-ing and aah-ing.

 

 

 

Later, after Ryan's substantially sobered up, Hilary requests that the groom and…the other groom engage in a traditional slow dance that sometimes only works in movies. But Michael is actually feeling like this is a really special day, he doesn't care if it's corny, so he lets the girls choose something. Ryan occupies himself with kissing Michael, so often and so enthusiastically that Michael has to pull away to gasp out for air before Ryan lunges back in, as Hilary, Whitney, Ike and Debbie debate songs. Bob and Steve stand awkwardly to the side and offer commentary, suggesting sappy eighties hits like Waiting For A Girl Like You and Can't Fight This Feeling, which are immediately rejected.

In the end, they decide on Macklemore's Same Love, because everyone's having a Macklemore festival now and that's a fucking incredible song, and as the first verse starts, the DJ starts slowly spinning the disco ball (which is, of course, blue and orange with a Gators sticker on the bottom) in the middle of the ballroom. Ryan leads Michael out onto the floor, laughing.

 

_When I was in the third grade, I thought that I was gay_

_'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight_

_I told my mom, tears rushing down my face_

_She was like, Ben, you've loved girls since before Pre-K_

 

Michael blushes as Ryan steps on his toe. "Ry, I don't know how to dance."

Ryan lets out a happy sigh, one hand going to Michael's waist. "Put your hand on my shoulder." Michael does, still blushing, and Ryan takes his other hand, lacing their fingers together. "Now just move with me."

 

_And I can't change_

_Even if I try_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

 

"I can't believe we're playing this song at our wedding."

"Oh, shut up. You love it, just dance with me."

Well, Michael's an aquatic creature with absolutely no grace or finesse on land, but he tries his best. Ryan doesn't complain when Michael steps on his toe, just laughs and pulls him closer. Michael lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and lets his head drop onto Ryan's shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. Ryan's arm tightens around his waist, and Michael finds himself counting their matching breaths. Macklemore's steady ode to homosexuality in the background helps keep him grounded.

 

_When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless_

_Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen_

_I might not be the same, but that's not important_

_No freedom 'till we're equal, damn right I support it_

 

"Ry." Michael whispers.

"Mikey?" Ryan says, turning his head to kiss Michael's hair and swaying them gently back and forth.

"We're fucking _married_."

 

_Even if I try_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm_

 

"Jeah, babe. You're my husband." Ryan laughs, and Michael closes his eyes.

"I love you." He murmurs, resting his forehead against Ryan's. 

Ryan's arm wraps tighter around him, and he pulls Michael in for a kiss, still swaying.

 

_Whatever God you believe in_

_We come from the same one_

_Strip away the fear, underneath it's all the same love_

_About time that we raised up_

 

"Well, I love you more." Ryan says against his lips, and Michael smiles. "And I love being married to you."

"Me too, but about you." Michael says, and Ryan kisses both of his cheeks.

 

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_Love is patient, love is kind_

 

"You're really fucking hot tonight, you know that?"

Michael smiles, blushing.

"I just wanna, like, get in bed with you and never leave." Ryan mutters, and his hand travels a little lower.

"Well…" Michael whispers, deciding to spice things up. "Maybe I'll let you do that, just for tonight."

He doesn't have to look to know what Ryan's expression is.

"You look gorgeous, too, Ry." Michael murmurs. Ryan smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks, baby." Michael feels Ryan's eyelashes brush against his skin.

"I like being your husband." Michael says, just telling the truth.

"I like being yours." 

 

 

 

They're ushered off toward Ryan's house in the slightly humid, spring Florida air, Ryan's car waiting for them outside. Debbie and Ike hold each other and bawl, and Michael rolls his eyes as he sees Cullen, Conor, Nathan, and Aaron doing the same thing.

"Go, Michael Phelps-Lochte." Aaron waves him away toward where Ryan's waiting and comforting their mothers. "Show that boy what you can do."

"Excuse you." Michael laughs, flushing, and then Cullen's enveloping him in a crushing hug accompanied with loud sobbing noises, and there's really no point anymore.

Eventually, they leave, Michael waving out the window as Ryan drives toward his house, streamers and blue glitter fluttering behind them. Of course, there's a neon orange _Just Married_ sign on the back fender.

Ryan's hands are all over him before they even get to the door, and Michael ends up pinned to the side of Ryan's house, gasping for breath as Ryan kisses him.

"I…" He smiles, turning his head away. "Ry, we're not going to get anywhere if we don't go inside."

"No. Now." Ryan mutters, and Michael laughs. 

"That would be, like, illegal PDA."

Ryan huffs, but then a mischievous grin crosses his face. He dashes up the steps, tugging Michael behind him, and hurriedly unlocks the door. He stops, and Michael frowns, idly wondering just what he has planned.

"Come here, babe." Ryan holds out his arms, and Michael's eyes widen.

"Lochte, you are _not_ carrying me over the threshold." Michael says firmly, planting his feet in place, but apparently Ryan doesn't hear him. He moves forward and hooks one arm around Michael's knees and one around his back, and in one movement, sweeps Michael off the ground and up into his arms.

"Whoa there, put me- " Michael tries, but he laughs as Ryan presses a rough kiss to his lips, nudging the door open and maneuvering them backward through it. Moths are circling all around the soft light of the porch, and Ryan's house is warm and dry compared to the wet Florida air. Still kissing Michael, Ryan flicks the lights on with his elbow and starts up the stairs, hitching Michael up higher in his arms to deepen the kiss. Michael wants to thank him for flipping all the tires that he does, because all of them are around three times his weight, but Ryan just kisses him harder, tongue slipping into Michael's mouth.

They reach the bedroom at the end of the hall, and Ryan kicks the door open, gently dropping Michael onto the mattress of the bed and climbing on top of him, shrugging his tuxedo jacket off. Michael feels Ryan's hands slipping the jacket off his shoulders, shivering as Ryan's lips press to the hollow behind his ear. He immediately starts kissing Michael again, like Michael's mouth is his oxygen, and starts working on the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Ryan." Michael breathes as Ryan practically rips off his shirt, sitting up to pull his own off. Ryan's tan skin looks like gold in the soft lighting of the room, each of his abs defined in shadow. Michael reaches out and runs his hand over Ryan's torso, and Ryan closes his eyes, dropping his mouth back down to Michael's.

"Baby." Ryan mutters, hands finding the zipper of Michael's pants. "Clothes. Off."

Michael's heartbeat picks up and he lifts his hips, Ryan eagerly tugging Michael's pants off as he slips out of his own. Ryan's fingers hook in the waistband of Michael's boxers, and Michael lets out a small noise.

Suddenly, Ryan's lips leave his, and Ryan's hand rests gently on the side of his cheek. "Mikey." Ryan whispers, pulling Michael up and into his lap. Michael smiles, still breathing hard.

"'Sup." He says, leaning forward and kissing Ryan deeply. Ryan's tongue slides with his, and when they pull away to breathe, Ryan's lips brush over his jaw and his ear. 

"You're beautiful." He tells Michael, and Michael's cheeks redden more. "Shut up." It seems like that has a direct effect on Ryan, who suddenly moves forward and pushes Michael down on the bed, arms on either side of his head. Michael shifts his legs restlessly, moving so he's lying the right way, and Ryan follows him, kissing Michael the first chance he can get.

Ryan's breath ghosts over his neck, and Michael moans as Ryan's lips drop to his throat. Ryan sucks the skin there softly, reaching his hand down to lace his fingers with Michael's, pulling Michael's hand up next to his head. Michael gasps as Ryan bites gently at his bare collarbone, feeling particularly sensitive at the moment, why, he doesn't know. "Ry."

Ryan laughs softly, moving to Michael's shoulder. Michael moans as Ryan sucks another mark onto it, his hand tangling in Ryan's hair. 

"MP, I…" But it's like he becomes distracted, staring down at Michael and just shaking his head.

"What?" Michael asks, and it feels like his blood isn't going fast enough through his veins.

"Nothing." Ryan murmurs, pressing a kiss to Michael's lips. "I just love you, that's all."

Michael sighs against Ryan's lips and opens his mouth, making a soft sound as Ryan's tongue slips inside. "So fucking sexy…" Ryan whispers, tilting his head and kissing a trail down Michael's neck, biting down. Michael gasps, hips jerking up automatically, because oh my god. Ryan smiles and does it again, sucking now, and Michael moans. Ryan kisses across his chest, and by then Michael's trembling, his fingers rooted in Ryan's curls.

Ryan shows Michael some mercy and kisses him softly as he spreads Michael's legs wider, settling between them. Michael reaches out an arm and tugging open the bedside table's drawer. He fumbles around as Ryan nibbles at his ear, finally pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Ryan." Michael whispers, closing his eyes. "Please."

Ryan pulls away to take the lube from Michael, his hand traveling up until it wraps around Michael's dick. Michael moans and his hips thrust up again into Ryan's hand. "Ry…"

"Don't worry, MP." Ryan says against his jaw, pressing soft kisses to it as he flips open the cap. Ryan coats his fingers with it, Michael watching and trying to calm his breathing. 

Ryan's hand pushes his thigh gently to the side, and Michael moans as Ryan's fingertip presses at his hole. Ryan kisses him as he slips his finger inside, Michael gasping and fighting for air. 

"Okay?" Ryan murmurs, and just the sound of his voice is enough to turn Michael all the way on. He nods, closing his eyes, and moans as Ryan adds a second finger. Michael moans, his back arching, as Ryan crooks them and finds his prostate, feeling like there's not enough oxygen to allow him to breathe. Ryan just chuckles softly and rubs in a slow circle, thrusting his fingers in and out until he has Michael writhing under him, the hand that isn't pinned down by his own fisting in his hair. He lets Michael's hand go, and it immediately winds around his neck.

Michael is about to break down sobbing, Ryan's fingers feel so good inside him, and he gasps out, "Ry, stop, Ry."  
Ryan knows what he wants. "Okay." Michael whines softly as Ryan pulls his fingers out, nails digging into Ryan's shoulder blade. "I got you." Ryan says, and Michael nods, closing his eyes.

He feels Ryan's hand slip under his thigh and bring his leg up around his back, making a small noise as Ryan's erection brushes against the inside of his leg. Ryan bends down, softly sucking at the Michael's inner thigh and leaving a dark mark on the skin. Then he leans forward and presses his lips to Michael's as he slides inside.  
Michael moans as Ryan pushes all the way into him, hearing Ryan make the same sound. His leg immediately pushes Ryan further, and Ryan groans, forehead falling to press against Michael's shoulder as he thrusts his hips slowly forward. 

Michael gasps, seeing stars as Ryan's hips buck, almost hitting his prostate. He hikes his leg up to change the angle, and Ryan murmurs something and thrusts again, this time reaching that spot inside Michael. Michael cries out, his back arching off the bed, and moans as Ryan keeps with the rhythm.

"Ry, oh god," Michael moans, and he swears his vision whites out as Ryan rolls his hips, the motion bumping the headboard of the bed against the wall. Ryan pants, biting at Michael's collarbone.

"Baby, fuck," Ryan gets out, and Michael's moaning with every thrust now, rocked backward into the mattress with the force of it. He's getting close, and he scrapes his nails down Ryan's back, clinging to him. Michael sees stars again when Ryan slams deep into him, crying out, and he can't hold on any longer. He comes between them with a moan, back arching and tightening around Ryan. Ryan swears and kisses Michael's neck hard, sucking and biting at the skin.

"I love you, Michael, I love you- " Ryan groans, thrusting into Michael and holding himself there as he comes, burying his face in the crook of Michael's neck. Michael can only pant and thread his fingers through Ryan's hair, eyes sliding shut.

Ryan gently kisses his earlobe as he pulls out, breathing hard. He lays his head down on Michael's chest, feeling his rabbit-like pulse pound underneath his skin.

"I love you, too." Michael murmurs, still breathless.

He feels Ryan grin against his skin, kissing wherever his lips can reach. "I know you do."

"Oh, do you?" Michael laughs, scrubbing his hand over the back of Ryan's head.

"Oh, shut up. I know you liked that threshold thing I pulled." 

Michael rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

He stays silent for a while, then sighs happily.

"Ryan." Michael turns Ryan's chin up to him with a finger under his jaw, and Ryan immediately moves up his body.

"Jeah?"

Michael smiles, looking down. It's cheesy but true. "You're, like, the best husband ever."

Ryan makes a small noise, and then he's kissing Michael, and it's so good, it's always been so good, so Michael wraps his arms around Ryan and kisses back.

"Well, let's hope I'm just, like, the first and last husband you're ever gonna have…" Ryan pulls away, thumb stroking over Michael's cheekbone. He grins. "Am I the best person ever?"

Michael raises an eyebrow. "Don't push it."

"Oh, c'mon, sugar. I've got the swaggest swag in town, and you know it."

"Well…here's my theory." Michael thinks for a bit, then reaches his hand around and lets it rest on Ryan's cheek. "There are a ton of awesome, charismatic, intelligent, perfect people on earth. Such as myself."

Ryan snorts, and Michael continues.

"But you can only choose one to be with. And, I…"

He pulls Ryan down to kiss him.

"I chose you, Ry." 

Michael smiles, closing his eyes.

"And I'm happy with that."

Ryan's silent for a long time, then he drops his head back to Michael's shoulder, one arm wrapping tightly around Michael's waist. 

"I really love you, you know." He murmurs, and Michael laughs.

"And I really love you."

There's no point in saying the opposite, because that wouldn't be true.


End file.
